


The truth of love

by Professorpotatogaara



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: M/M, Persona 5 stories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 14:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12750513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professorpotatogaara/pseuds/Professorpotatogaara
Summary: Love comes in all shapes and sizes





	The truth of love

**Author's Note:**

> Short little excerpt on Yusuke and Mishima

Yusuke never really thought about how lucky he really was. Ever since he meet his one true love things in life have never been greater. He remembered how cute their first meeting was. It all started when he started his third year at Kosei after putting to rest his role in the Phantom thieves. All the members of the Phantom thieves were all friends and would hang out from time to time. None of them loosing focus on the friendship and bonds they built together. Even Akira only left for two weeks after having an argument with his parents back home. Ryuji was so worried that he forked something up with their relationship to the point that he wouldn’t come back. Even though it took two weeks for Akira to come back with the chance to finish school at Shujin. After returning he explained that school in his home town wasn’t the same as he remembered it, everyone avoided him at every corner and within a week of constant avoidance and being ignored, he snapped, which made him asked his family that he was gonna go back to shujin and be with his friends, knowing his parents they didn’t take it well. He continued saying that they all got into a big argument and it kind of slipped out of his mouth that Sojiro would of gladly let him live with him if he stayed in Tokyo, that was when they said if you like it over there so much why don’t you just lived there and never come back, you ungrateful-child. Afterwards he explained how he packed up his things and left the house and got on the train while given a call to Sojiro to explained the situation. Ryuji found out after Akira showed up at his front door with arms opened waiting for a hug. In reality it was more like a kiss but never mind that back to Yusuke.(If I didn’t stop the Akira and Ryuji there; it would of turn into a story about them but this is about Yusuke)

Where were we? Oh right yusuke starting his third year at his academy. Someone came to visit him after asking Akira where Yusuke went to school. He showed up after school one day when Yusuke was heading back to his dorm. “Hey are you Yusuke Kitagawa?,” the mysterious boy said. “Hmm, yes?,” Yusuke said. “My name is Mishima, i was the one who created the phantom aficionado website,” he said. “Oh it was you,” Yusuke said as he remembered last year. “Can i ask you a question?,” Mishima said with a blush. “You already did but okay you can,” Yusuke said while looking at Mishima weirdly. “Would you like to have a date with me,” Mishima asked. “Hmmm, okay,” Yusuke said with a smile. “Really?, how about Friday?,” Mishima said. “Sounds good, see you then,” Yusuke said. From their first date to now they became close and have had double dates with Akira and Ryuji from time to time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope people liked it


End file.
